


Triforce Heroes - Drabblelands

by SerenePhenix



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePhenix/pseuds/SerenePhenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not planned on playing hero again after his adventures in Hyrule and Lorule. Honestly, all he had wanted to do was take a look at what lay beyond the borders of the kingdom.<br/>He had never signed up for saving the princess of Hytopia. He also had not thought about the possibility of working together with two strangers... or how exhausting it could be to keep said strangers safe.</p><p>Drabbles of the mishaps of the Triforce heroes. (14.10.16: Revised chapters and new chapter order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowledge and Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles inspired by the latest game in the Zelda franchise. Although I do not count it as a main game of the series (it looks more like a spin-off to me) I did find the idea intrigiung that the Link from this story is the same Link from ALBW.
> 
> And working along with two other potential heroes does seem like a novel experience for someone like him. 
> 
> I would be glad about suggestions for further chapters but enjoy the read for now.

Link considered the map in his hands again, trying to orientate in the maze that was the woods of the Drablands. It was a natural maze with dense foliage, giving fiends and monsters the perfect opportunity to lurk in the shadows and lie in wait to attack at the right moment.

He let go of one side of the paper in favor of scratching his head and readjusting his green cap. He had forgotten how much of a hassle it was to keep it on his head. The days of being the “Hero of In-between” seemed so long ago, yet it had merely been two years.

An arrow soaring past his left ear had him drawing his sword instantly, turning around to face the threat. A gasp escaped him and the young boy who had his hands and bow lifted up in surrender, brown eyes eyeing the tip of his sword warily. Link gave a huge sigh as he sheathed the blade, giving his companion a disapproving look.

“You should be more careful.”, he said not unkindly, retrieving the map he had dropped on the ground on reflex, “Making too much noise might attract monsters unnecessarily.”

Azul nodded fervently.

“Sorry”, he mumbled bashfully, his cheeks burning red in humiliation. Link gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled the mop of unruly dark hair, making Azul blink up at him in surprise. He was not angry anyway and the boy still was young, younger than even he had been before he had had to answer destiny’s call.

It made him wonder just how desperate and inconsiderate the King of Hytopia had to be to send a child along the way. That was what Azul was to him anyway, although he was sure he was being a bit unfair. The boy was not _that_ young to be completely honest – maybe there was a difference of four years at the most. But after the whole ordeal with Lorule, Link had started to feel much older than most of his peers anyway.

Azul threw a curious look over his shoulder at the map, trying to see if he could pinpoint their position as well.

It was then that Link realized something was missing. He let out a groan, folding the map away for good. Azul retreated a few steps, afraid he had upset him.

Wiping a hand over his face Link glanced at the nervous boy: “Do you know where Raud has run off to?”

Azul shook his head, pressing his lips together nervously before pointing where they had come from: “I thought I saw him running after some green slimy things.”

“Blobs.”, he shouldered his own arrow and quiver, “Come on, let’s go look for the hot-head.”

Azul nodded, his huge eyes looking up to him in admiration. Link felt uncomfortable but let it slide. Ever since this journey had begun, the boy had practically been his shadow. Link himself was not sure what it was about him that had the boy in such awe but he guessed that it had to do with how he held himself in general. Maybe that was also the reason why he had been unable to escapes the Madame’s assistant’s sharp eyes.

“You really know your monsters.”, Azul commented, trying to keep up with Link’s brisk pace, a childish glee entering his voice, “Do you know all of them?”

Link shook his head, concentrating on the path ahead.

“I wouldn’t say that I know all of them”, he admitted while pushing a particularly huge branch out of their way, “but I do know the more common ones.”

Azul was practically skipping beside him, his excitement tangible. His unbridled eagerness made a smile stretch on Link’s face.

“Are there any weak spots I can aim for with my arrows?”

“Not really.”, Link answered, helping the boy over a particularly big log that blocked their path “They are fairly easy to take out. With enough force you can fell them in one swing.”

“And what about rupee-likes? How can I see that it is actually not a stray rupee lying around?”

Link turned his head to look at Azul more closely: “You seem to know a lot about monsters yourself.”

The statement made the boy blush even more furiously than before, making him duck his head.

“It is unusual for someone to know about rupee-likes, is all I’m saying.”

Azul mumbled something into his blue shirt.

“What was that?”, Link asked a bit more teasingly. It was just so hard not to mess around a little with such an easily flustered boy.

“Well”, he said, scratching at his cheek. The gesture was reminiscent of Ravio with black hair and everything but the eyes that looked back up at him were not a leafy-green, “I have read a lot about the different monsters living in our lands. But that’s all I guess there is to it – book knowledge.”

Before Link could retort that there was nothing embarrassing about it the boy went on: “But with you it’s different! Anyone can tell that you’ve had experience with them.”

There was this light in Azul’s eyes again and now it was Link’s turn to feel embarrassed. Fixing his eyes on the path he silently continued to listen to the chatter-box beside him.

“I’ve never been out of town actually.”, he confessed now managing to keep up more easily on the even terrain they had reached, “But I always wanted to go out and see the world.”

Link smiled at him: “So you are a bit of an adventurer.”

It seemed to have struck a chord. It took the boy a moment to come up with a positive answer.

“Probably…”

Link left it at that. He gave Azul’s shoulder a friendly nudge, surprising the boy.

“Alright, let’s move on. We’ve got a red-head to find.”


	2. Bargaining Rupees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link had to admit: His companions were full of surprises.

“And I’m telling you not to touch these!”, Link shouted at the top of his lungs, his face a red as Raud’s hair.

The brown-eyed devil was glaring at him as though hoping it would melt his face off.

Azul was standing a bit sideways, hands lifted in a pacifying manner: “Come on you two. It’s just a few rupees. Maybe we should just…”

“We didn’t ask you!”, Raud spat viciously, making Azul retreat shyly and Link take a threatening step forward. The read-head was back on him instantly, “And who made you boss anyway? By all rights I should be leader, I’m older than the both of you.”

He was indeed older than Link by a year but that did not change the fact that he was a tactless, hot-headed brat. But Link kept that to himself. It was already bad enough as it was, he did not need to add fuel to the fire.

He tried calming himself with a deep breath.

“Look”, he said, keeping eye-contact, “I know that to you this looks like _the_ opportunity of a lifetime but I’m telling you that rupees of this kind of value do not just lie around for you to pick up.”

He glanced at the twenty shining rupees, glittering in the sun, one of them a deep rich purple.

“This is obviously a trap. I can see that there are rupee-likes just waiting underneath to grab you.”

Raud scoffed, rolling his eyes: “Puhleas, do you think I’m dumb enough to buy such an obvious lie?”

Link could not hold it back this time: “No, I think you’re dumb enough to run to your doom.”

Raud’s face became taught with anger and Link was positive that he would be decapitated him if he pushed any further.

He gave an exasperated sigh, holding up his purse. It had the desired effect, the jingling drawing Raud’s attention instantly.

“I’ll make you a deal: You leave those rupees alone and you can have all the rupees in my wallet instead.”

Azul gave a meek protest but both Link and Raud ignored him, the latter eyeing him suspiciously.

“How much?”, he finally asked, seemingly trying to evaluate the worth by just looking at the shape of the purse.

“Two hundred fifty rupees.”

Raud’s features hardened. “You’re lying.”

“Am not.”, Link retorted and tossed the small bag for Raud to catch. “Look for yourself.”

Just this once, Raud did what he was told. When he was done, he threw Link’s purse back at him. He looked more contemplative than enraged now, his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

“Not accepting. It would be a loss of seventeen percent profit.”

Silence reigned over the small clearing as both Link and Azul stared at their companion in undisguised shock.

“What the what?” Link knew it was not the most eloquent form of asking a question but right now he was too stumped to come up with anything better.

Raud rolled his eyes, squatting down and drawing numbers and equations into the dusty ground.

“Look”, he said impatiently, drawing still, “Say that the three hundred rupees over there are the total of profit I might be able to get and we take the two hundred fifty rupees that you have as a possible part of these three hundred rupees then that means that three hundred over one hundred equals two hundred fifty over _unknown._ ”

He quickly sketched what was probably supposed to be the further path to the solution but it was completely lost to Link. Azul on the other hand, seemed to be able to follow the instructions with ease almost.

“Then, knowing that two hundred fifty equals eighty-three point three percent all we need to do is some simple subtraction – one hundred minus eighty-three- et voila. I know that I would have a loss of seventeen percent.”

Azul nodded approvingly. “That sounds about right.”, he gave him a look that spoke of respect, “I never would have been able to solve this one just in my head. I always have to write down numbers to get the solutions.”

Raud’s chest puffed out. Stroking his ego seemed to do wonders to his temper.

“Well, I do want to open a business once this is over. Can’t have some bloke”, he put emphasis on the word while looking at Link, “pulling me over the barrel.”

Link hoped they did not catch how utterly lost he was. But he had probably underestimated their sharp eyes because Azul was giving him a quizzical look while Raud did not care for subtleness.

“You’re awfully quiet, you know.”

He was mortified at how easily warmth crept up from the hem of his shirt, exposing him.

He could read just fine and writing was no problem, simple math came easily but he knew that he was not as well-read as many of his peers. His education had come short with the death of his parents and the smiths had only drilled into his head what was absolutely indispensable for their trade and that was for the most part handiwork.

He ducked his head in shame, expecting the taunts but was surprised when instead Raud got up and dusted himself down.

“You never been to school?”, it sounded haughty but did not carry a sneer.

Link considered lying for a moment just to be off the case but he was just too honest to ever go through with that plan.

“I was taught by my parents until I was thirteen.”

He did not elaborate and he wished for nothing more than for the both of them to let it go.

Azul appeared to be torn up at what the message implied while Raud’s forehead was creased in a thoughtful frown.

“New deal.”, he finally announced, making Link and Azul look at him, “I’ll leave those rupees where they are, you get to keep yours _but_ you’re goona be my student for as long as this whole journey lasts.”

Link just stared incredously at his companion, convinced that he had misheard. Azul on the other hand seemed to be beaming at the idea.

“Can I join in?”, he pleaded. That came as no surprise. It had become very obvious by now that Azul always thirsted for knowledge of any shape or form.

Raud just nodded but his eyes were fixing Link with solemnity. The offer was genuine. It somewhat warmed his heart that someone would be so forthright with him as to offer to teach him.

He stretched out his hand, shaking on it with Raud, who flashed a cheeky grin.

“And I’ll have to charge the both of you twenty rupees each for one lesson.”

Azul and Link groaned.

Screw Azul’s physical resemblance to Ravio, Link was pretty sure that he had finally found the real counterpart to the rupee-thieving Lorulian.


	3. Looking Fresh - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hytopia sure had some strange customs and even stranger understanding of fashion.

Sweat was trickling down his face, his eyes fixed in front of him, his mouth a taught line.

Never had he faced such a challenge.

“I’m not doing it.”, Link protested, gulping at what was presented to him. He would not live this down.

Raud and Azul cast him a curious look and then at the pink dress that hung from the hanger.

“You react to the strangest of things.”, Azul commented, continuing with putting on the Kokiri clothes Link had paid for him, seeing that he was the most gifted at wielding a bow; even more so than Link who prided himself with his skills.

“He’s right. Sheesh, after that huge monster in the valley you honestly are afraid of a dress?”, Raud chimed in, buttoning up what the Madame had named “Lucky Loungewear”. It looked somewhat silly but it was nothing compared what Link had been chosen to wear for their next mission.

“But”, he sputtered indignantly, “it’s a dress.” The _Princess Zelda’s_ part remaining unsaid. If he were to blurt that out than there was no way that his cover would not be blown. And why did Madame even have it in her line of goods?

Both boys looked at him strangely, then glancing at each other and then back at him.

“Don’t people wear whatever they like where you coming from?”, Azul finally inquired, his face curious and open. Raud feigned indifference but his pointy ears were undoubtedly perked.

Link shook his head. His cheeks had never been redder, not even when Raud had lost his cool after one of their math sessions where he had failed miserably.

“You just don’t!”, he said vehemently, “Dresses are for girls, always have been and a guy running around in one… it’s just not natural.”

He shuddered and both his companions looked even more puzzled than before, his explanation having brought up more questions than answers.

“Sounds like a boring country.”, Raud quipped, now finished with his get up.

“That’s not the point.”, Link retorted, “The point is that it’s not something a guy should wear.”

Azul scratched his cheek: “Here in Hytopia people do not care about something like that.”

Now it was Link who was lost and Azul was kind enough not to leave him in the dark.

“Fashion is really everything here. Anything that is popular will be worn by the citizens both of the city and in the provinces. It doesn’t matter whether it’s trousers, a dress or bath suits – as long as it’s stylish everyone will wear it.”

Such open-mindedness was absolutely astonishing and admirable. But even after the confirmation that no one would be bothered by his choice of clothes Link still could not imagine himself in a dress. The idea was just so outlandish that all he managed to do was shake his head.

Maybe because they felt pity or because Raud simply was fed up, he offered: “Fine, fine. If it’s that much of a problem one of us can wear it for now and you’ll just take mine or A’s costumes.”

Link was about to heave a sigh of relief when Raud had to ruin it all: “But if you don’t manage to solve that problem till our next lesson then you _will_ be wearing this dress.”

All was lost. Wordlessly, he reached for the dress and trudged to a quiet corner.

It was better getting over with it as quickly as possible.


	4. Strangers are stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raud and Azul are well aware of the differences between them and their new companion

The stars were out, twinkling above them. In the pond to his left Raud could see their reflection like in a polished mirror. The fire next to him crackled noisily but it did not rouse Link who was sound asleep after having had to haul both him and Azul out of watery traps more times than he could count on both hands.

He did not like to admit it, but without the boy they would have been utterly lost and never would have gotten out of this mess.

His expression became sour when he was reminded of when he had almost fallen down a ledge during a fight and it was Link who had caught him at the last moment and later berating him ceaselessly about his carelessness.

The sermon Azul had gotten for running right into the Moblin Base without looking for enemies had not been any less vicious and had driven the poor boy near tears. It was the only reason the hero clad in green had finally stopped.

And yet, in all these instances they had indeed made fools of themselves, forgetting the most basic rules anyone who traveled through the Drablands should follow.

He startled when there was some movement next to him but relaxed slightly when he saw that it was just Azul. The kid looked worse for wear, hair disheveled and snuffling from the cold, but he had insisted that he was fine with some rest, the very reason why they had set up camp.

Wordlessly, the black-haired teen set down next to him on the ground. His eyes were staring into the ambers of the fire like it held all the answers in the world.

“What you’re moping about?”, Raud asked, drawing shapes on the ground with a stick that would actually have ended as firewood.

Azul threw him a sulky glare, huddling further into his thin blanket, staring into the fire some more.

Raud rolled his eyes with a groan.

“I already told you I’m sorry, so just quit whatever game you’re playing.”

“That’s not it.”, Azul clarified, tone serious. He had accepted the apology the moment it had been offered but that was not what was bothering him, “Do you think we’re slowing him down?”

It took Raud a moment to understand what his companion was alluding to but when he did he let out a snort.

“Nah, not more than if he were on his own anyway.”

There had been so many instances during their journey already where it had become very clear that going off on your own was impossible. It made any threats of leaving anyone behind void and meaningless.

Azul did not agree, his face said it all, but he took another moment to think about his next words carefully. Raud had proven that he had a short fuse when confronted with his own shortcomings.

“There is just much difference between him and us. He knows how to beat monsters in the most effective way. He is good with every weapon we have had to use thus far, he knows the most important things about survival… It just goes to show how little we actually know.”

He sounded so miserable that Raud wanted to shake him violently and hopefully get him to snap out of it. But getting the boy worked up was easy and Link would be awake the moment he heard a sound of distress.

So instead he opted for a verbal approach.

“You should not feel too bad about it. It’s not your fault that you’re not on par with the Hero of Hyrule.”

Azul’s eyes were wide, nearly popping out of his skull. He turned back to the slumbering form across from them, mouth agape. It was obvious that he was at a loss of words but Raud had too much fun watching him trying to piece it together. He looked like a guppy.

He tried to stifle his sniggers but it was just not possible.

“How do you know?”, Azul finally managed to blurt out, looking about ready to faint, “I never heard him mention Hyrule or anything related to it!”

His answer was a rather hard knock on the head.

Nursing his mistreated scalp Azul glared at his offender: “What was that for?!”

Raud seemed about ready to throw a tantrum but he remained calm. Link had started to stir. The young man turned around in his sleep his front now facing them. Raud was not so sure anymore whether he was just feigning sleep and actually listening in on their conversation.

When his breathing did not hitch, Raud deemed it safe to continue.

“He obviously never mentioned it because he didn’t want anyone to know.”

Azul almost jumped at the sound of his voice, having frozen up when Link had showed signs of waking up.

He still looked up at Raud incredulously.

“But how did you find out then?”

Raud picked at the fire which had started to dim, making him feel how cold the air in the valley actually was. He threw in some more firewood, sparks flying up into the night sky and for a moment he relished in the quiet.

When he turned back to Azul, the teen still fixated him with a questioning look.

“My dad’s a merchant and he’s been trading goods with another one in Hyrule, working for the royal family. He had told my father about a young man by the name of Link who had saved their kingdom. I had a feeling when I first saw him in that green outfit – the description fit down to a hair.”

Azul contemplated that but he was obviously still unconvinced.

“But I didn’t believe it until today.”, he admitted quietly. Up until now, he still had competed for leadership with the brat. It had bothered him how well Link slipped into the role, how easily he knew what to do. It was scary how ruthless he became in battle.

“What changed?”

Raud crossed his arms and leaned back.

“I saw the Triforce mark on his hand today. When he pulled us out of the water.”, he added before Azul could ask any further.

The legend of the Hero of Hyrule was well-known even in their kingdom, often taken as a source of inspiration for their own stories and tales. Although what they knew was probably just a fraction of the truth, all Hytopians knew of the Triforce that was a blessed power proper to Hyrule and of the hero in green who possessed the piece representing _courage_.

He groaned when that look of admiration made Azul’s face light up like the sun. It was annoying how much he worshipped their companion already, now he would probably become insufferable.

But he suddenly deflated, taking Raud by surprise.

“But why is here with us then? If he is a hero, why would he choose to just leave his homeland behind?”

Raud had a few ideas as to why Link might have chosen to travel so far away but he did not want to dampen the kid’s mood any further.

“He is just that strange.”, he smiled and Azul tentatively smiled back.

They sat in companionable silence before Azul gave a mighty yawn.

“You better go and sleep.”, Raud told him, nudging him with his foot to get his point across, “Otherwise you really will drag us down.”

Azul went to stand up to return to his spot but he turned back to Raud one last time.

“You really don’t think we’re a bother?”

Raud rolled his eyes but it was in good humor: “The only thing that is a bother is helping this idiot keeping up a charade no one’s buying.”


	5. Leftrightupanddown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't want to know the details.

“Steady, steady….”

Link was about ready to holler. If he had to listen to this mantra one more time he was going to use every bomb at his disposal to obliterate that stupid switch.

He was at the bottom of the totem and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up both of his companions. His feet were quivering from exertion and the heat was slowly getting to his head. He knew he would not be able to do it one more time.

“Steady, steady and throw it now!”, Raud shouted.

Link felt a jostle, did his best to keep the two bodies above him upright. There was a gasp and he heard a metallic clonk. There was a victorious shout coming from Raud but instinctively Link turned around before Azul had even gasped in surprise as the bomb he had thrown onto the orb-switch came tumbling down again.

He knew he did not have long, the distinct sound the bomb-flower emitted having sped up considerably.

There was a boulder but he knew instinctively that he would not be able to reach it in time. With a war-cry, he threw his companions up in the air.

Then there was the explosion, Link stumbled and pain flared up in his left temple, then darkness.

He came to shortly afterwards and he immediately regretted having opened his eyes. The light seared into the back of his skull. The noise and gibberish blaring in his ears did not help.

Yep, definitely concussed. Carefully he opened his eyes just a slit. Although everything close to him was crystal clear, everything in his periphery was oddly fuzzy.

Two people were in front of him, a set of dark eyes staring at him worriedly, another pair of brown glancing at him nervously.

It took his brain some effort to supply him with names and that short moment of silence seemed to make his companions even more unsettled.

“Link, how are you feeling?”

Azul had a bloody nose. He wondered why that was when suddenly he remembered that he had thrown him at the boulder, not looking if maybe his aim was off.

“Sorry…”, he replied sluggishly, startling both his companions into silence.

“Unbelievable.”, muttered Raud who, to Link’s surprise, looked completely unharmed.

Maybe his thick skull wasn’t the only sturdy thing about him. A dopey smile graced his face and that seemed to seal his fate.

“Okay, that’s it!”, Raud said tersely, nodding at Azul who copied the gesture, “You obviously need to be looked at by a healer.”

Link tried to shake his head but found it to be difficult with the jagged edge of the boulder poking into his back.

“I’m fine. I just need a moment.”, he said quietly but his eyelids were dragging down already. He was suddenly very tired.

A hand lightly slapping him on the cheek startled him out of his trance.

“Link, I really need you to stay awake.”, Azul said slowly, putting emphasis behind every syllable. Link frowned at him.

“Don’t worry so much. It’s just a concussion.”

Raud, who stood on the sidelines, a small glowing orb in hand, lifted one eyebrow skeptically. Azul on the other hand looked like he had just misheard.

There was a trickle at his forehead and Link went to scratch at it with his hand but Azul slapped it away.

“Don’t.”, he said firmly, wiping at it with a rag. Link blinked when it came back into his field of vision, stained a deep crimson.

“Oh…”

“Oh, indeed.”

Now it actually made sense why they were both so upset.

“It’s nothing. I can deal with it. There are worse things than a hit to the head.”

Azul seemed undecided about whether to indulge into his nonsense ramblings or go with just so that he would stay alert.

“I think that bleeding from your head is already pretty bad.”

Link gave a snort, trying to wave his hand in a casual manner but it was more reminiscent of a floppy noodle. There went coordination. He must have had smiled lopsidedly again, because the boy seemed even more troubled.

“Getting your feet burned, that’s really bad.”, he supplied, “Or breaking your arm. Have you ever tried climbing a mountain with a broken limb? Can’t recommend it.”

Azul looked pained and Link was lucid enough to shut up. The kid was not ready for all the gruesome stuff.

“How were you able to do it all on your own?”

There was something behind those words that rang alarm bells in the back of his mind. But right now the part of his brain responsible for logical thinking was filled with sludge. Coming to any sort of conclusion only triggered a headache.

Raud’s voice shattered the moment: “We’re ready to go! The orb is glowing!”

With Azul steadying him, Link made wobbly steps towards their companion.

“But what about the princess?”, he finally asked, urgency in his voice.

“It can wait. It’s not like anyone’s life is on the line. Just take it easy.”

Raud was being far too nice, Link concluded. But he could tease him about it later he thought. After bed. Bed sounded really nice right now.


	6. Looking Fresh - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are just not for everyone.

He had to stop himself from twitching at every step he was taking. Not only because it was annoying him but also because Azul and Raud seemed to be having the time of their lives watching him grimace and cringe every few seconds.

But the feeling of lace and silk brushing at his ankles was going to drive him up a wall.

Azul let out a very unmanly snigger when Link tried and failed to get over an obstacle in a fashion that was _not_ clumsy.

“I want to see you trying to move around in this thing!”, he barked making his new companions spiral into gales of laughter.

“It’s just…”, Raud started but could not get himself to stop. Once he got going it was difficult for him to calm down.

Azul picked where he left off: “It’s no wonder you can’t walk around in it. You’re just sooo stiff.”

It was humiliating. He just wanted to be back in his normal attire. It felt so much better - more natural.

Despite Azul’s words having been truthful and the people even commenting politely on how good this fashion looked on him, he was not elated about it nor did it encourage him anymore to wear the dress. The compliments just furthered his embarrassment and the intense shame that clawed at his chest.

His two companions though remained utterly oblivious to his distress. They had repeatedly assured him that with time and a little getting used to he would come to love it.

He did not. He wanted to rip it off and burn the evidence.

Azul came towards him and the smile on his face spoke of another of his tries to coach him into walking around properly in a dress. Link just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Just remember to take smaller steps.” Not a guideline you should follow when running from monsters.

“And try to make sure not to step on it.” His eyes had to be everywhere; not just on his feet.

“You’ll soon be able to walk around in it like those girls in your country.” Except he did not want to walk around as a girl. He wanted to walk around like he always did.

Voicing those thoughts would be impolite, so he just kept his mouth shut and did not say anything and just avoided Azul’s gaze.

He wordlessly walked past him and on into the cavern ahead, leaving two stumped companions behind.

It was not their fault for not understanding but that did not make him feel better.


	7. The very picture of heroic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first impression can be very deceiving.

“Raud, Azul, I present to you the latest contender for your endeavor to save our princess!”

The young man by Sir Combsly’s side looked dwarfed next to the buff mass of muscles that the chief of the guard was.

Blond hair framed a face that had lost almost all of its baby fat but had retained a youthfulness that was in stark contrast to blue eyes that looked at them in an assessing fashion, mimicking their own expressions.

Raud was not amused. “You brought us a weed.”

Azul wanted to reprimand him but the man’s temper was volatile and he had proven capable of shouting loud enough to burst your eardrums. It was scary.

Still, he had to admit that the red-clad man did have a point: The new successor appeared lank although not sickly. It made him wonder if he was even capable of holding just one person upright.

The blond ignored the slight, which riled up Raud further. Azul gave a pitiful sigh. The last would-be heroes had been a disappointment and quite frankly, he was sure that another stranger would not be able to do what most of the other young men in town had been unable to achieve: work together with them.

Sir Combsly gave Raud a very meaningful glare that made him back up a bit.

“Link here has expressed his desire to come to our kingdom’s aid.”

The withering glare he got from the youth spoke of anything but compliance on his part.

“He will go to the Drablands with you.”

“I refuse.”

Azul shook his head at Raud but he knew it was in vain. The red-head had drawn himself to his full height, towering over the newcomer.

“You are not to decide that.”, Sir Combsly reposted, looking ruffled, “You will go with him.”

Raud gave a derisive snort: “We’ve been through this a dozen times _Sir_.”, he said, stressing the man’s title, “They are all the same: Not helping and whining all the time. Azul and I are better off on our own.”

A belittling smirk splayed out on his face: “I’m sure he wouldn’t even be able to beat me.”

“I can beat you.”

Their eyes swiveled to Link. It was the first time he had spoken up ever since having entered the hall.

What was most astonishing though was the confidence his words carried. He had said it as though it were a given fact. Azul figured that he was not aware that Raud was one of their most talented swordsmen in town.

Raud’s eyes were only slits, fury burning in his brown orbs.

“Alright, let’s make this a challenge: If you beat me, you can come with us but if you lose I don’t want to see you near the castle ever again.”

Azul was fascinated by the thought process he could follow behind those blue depths. For a moment he seemed to consider his options and he could practically hear that man’s mind scream to lose. It had been obvious from the start that he had been dragged here, instead of the picture Sir Combsly had wanted to paint them. But something else won out over his desire to get away, a steely glint entering his eyes.

He stretched out his hand for Raud to shake on it and the red-head gave it an uncomfortably looking squeeze. Link shook on it without flinching.

Sir Combsly muttered something indistinguishable under his breath while taking the position between the two opponents, stating the terms: “The rules are as follow: The fight is over once one of the opponents is disarmed or gives up on his own volition. The opponents are to use swords only. The opponents are only to disarm each other.”

His hand was raised over his head and Azul watched as the two men unsheathed their blades and got into a fighting stance.

Once they were set, Sir Combsly’s hand came down and the two rushed at each other, their blades clashing loudly, the sound reverberating in the hall. Azul and Combsly stared when Raud emitted an audible grunt. His brow was a taught line, a mix of confusion and exertion as the green-clad youth pressed down with his sword.

Sliding his left foot back a few inches he tried pushing him back, turning his sword clockwise to get it out of the lock. Link anticipated it and shifted to the right, making Raud lose his balance and hurriedly trying to regain it.

When Link made his sword come down in an arch, Raud blocked it with an upward swing.

The two leapt away from each other, Raud undoubtedly having come to the conclusion that he was not fighting against an amateur. He eyed his opponent warily, trying to find an obvious opening.

His feet were wide enough apart to allow him a good foothold but also switch to defensive. Behind his unassuming appearance hid a lot of strength. And he was fast.

Raud knew he was of a stockier build and thus not as agile as smaller people like Azul. He just hoped that in this instance it would not become a disadvantage.

Unfortunately he had been thinking for a second too long because suddenly Link was upon him and he just had enough time to see the swing coming from the left. He went to anticipate it but then in the last moment, Link flicked his wrist and brought the handle of his blade down on Raud’s hand with a painful blow.

Crying out, he let go of his weapon despite himself.

The sword fell to the ground with a deafening clatter.

There was silence as the stared at the young man who had effortlessly beaten one of their best.

It took Sir Combsly a few more seconds to regain his bearings before announcing in a slightly shaken voice that Link was the winner and thus more than just qualified to accompany them on their journey.

Gingerly picking up his sword, Raud did not notice the bottle that was being presented to him by the youth who had bested him. He glared up at his offender who took it in stride.

“You can use this.”, Link offered, “A few drops should be enough to heal you at once.”

Warring with himself, he decided to take it, if only to make sure he would not be impaired while battling in the Drablands.

Without another word he tossed the bottle back and made his way to the portal.

While he was pocketing his potion Azul had approached who was now to be his new companion.

“That was very impressive.”

Link blinked at him owlishly, seemingly taken aback about such praise.

“I… thank you.”, he answered with a small smile. He stretched out his hand and Azul accepted it.

The grip was firm, the palm of the hand calloused.


	8. Tokens of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your encouragements and Kudos! I'm still writing bits and pieces. Do not forget to message me if you have an idea you want to see written out!

They had always known that Lennard was an obnoxious attention-seeker.

He was loud-mouthed, impolite and generally speaking not someone neither Raud nor Azul would have tried to spend time with if they could help it. His unhealthy obsession with lore and in particular the Hero of Hyrule who had restored the Triforce, was considered _the_ topic of gossip in town.

He had gone so far as to dye his hair the same fabled color of the Hero’s, although many doubted that anyone was actually born with strawberry-pink hair.

He had been one of the first to try and run to Princess Styla’s rescue but had been rejected for the simple fact that instead of pointy ears his were perfectly round just like with most of Hytopia’s population.

In that aspect he was just as ordinary as everyone else. It had however never stopped him from harassing any of the other applicants who had entered the castle. It did not matter that Sir Combsly himself had chased him off repeatedly; the boy was stubborn and resentful enough to come in the same attire almost every day like clockwork.

It was on one day that when Raud and Azul returned with Link after a particularly difficult fight that he made his assault.

They had been roughed up by a gigantic snake covered in icy spikes and a breath so chilling that even Raud’s teeth were still chattering, albeit much more quietly than Link’s. He had taken a direct hit, saving Azul the experience of becoming a frozen stick in the landscape.

The thick cloak had provided more protection than Azul’s simple tunic but it still left him chilled to his core and his hands trembling hard. It had been an unanimous decision to return to Hytopia once the fight was over and catch up on some sleep in the military barracks where a room had been provided for them.

As they were about to leave the castle grounds, Link and Azul at the rear, Lennard suddenly stood in the way of the blond, glaring daggers at him. As he took in his shaky form a wicked smile formed on his face.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to take the strain.”

It was said in a calm, assessing manner, which was maybe why it drew the two Hytopians’ attention more acutely than if he had shouted. Link, with his everlasting calm, just blinked at him slowly before trying to just walk away but Lennard had his arm in a fierce grip.

It made Link glare at him dully and make Raud take a threatening stance.

Lennard remained blissfully ignorant of the trouble he was getting himself into, Azul figured. He wasn’t just digging his own grave, he was already standing in it and if he decided to push some more, either Link, Raud or he himself were going to bury him alive.

“I told you it was unfair they took you! Just because you fit the description, doesn’t mean that you are fit to be a hero.”

Link’s face was disturbingly blank as the insult washed over him. Azul felt his own knuckles creak under the pressure of his grip on his sword. Even if Link chose not to protect his honor they sure as rain would defend it on his behalf.

He had done nothing but prove his worthiness as the journey progressed, had helped them survive in the wilderness when just book-smarts wasn’t enough and saved them in battle innumerous times.

But it had become apparent as well that Link was not inclined to stand up for himself if either out of unnecessity or because he actually was far too humble for his own good. They had yet to figure it out.

A more disturbing explanation always presented itself to Azul when Link would look into the distance, eyes contemplative and haunted.

The lack of response seemed to rile up the pink-haired troublemaker further.

“It should have been me!”, he shouted in a fit of rage teetering on the edge of desperate. This time Link did wince when the Lennard’s fingers dug harshly into his arm, so much that it would probably leave bruises.

Before he could continue his rant though, Lennard was hauled away from Link, landing very unceremoniously on his back.

Both he and Link stared at Raud in shock, though Link’s carried a quiet kind of amazement.

Lennard’s sputter sounded oddly gratifying: “What was that for?”

Raud stood over him with his leg’s apart, looming over him like a predator ready to jump at its prey’s throat.

“You are going to shut up!”, he spat, drawing out every word for emphasis. His face was as red as his hair, “You are a little, whiny, butthurt moron and definitely not fit to go to the Drablands.”

He was obviously going to protest but Azul beat him to it, startling Link who had not noticed him closing the distance between them.

“If the best you can do in such a situation is to insult and mock someone, then you should reconsider even wearing the hero’s tunic.”, the air in those icy caverns was nothing compared to Azul’s tone of voice, “Your behavior is most shameful. I know for a _fact_ that the Hero of Legend behaves nothing like you.”

Lennard’s mouth was a taught line, quivering and wavering as the words struck home. Without a word he left, like a kicked dog with its tail between its legs.

The two Hytopians flashed each other a victorious grin and could not help but burst out laughing at Link’s lost expression.

Just like how he taught them about the wilderness, they would teach him that it was alright to be proud of one’s own achievements.


	9. To mock a jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he were being honest with himself, he was pretty dishonest.

Link had grown acutely aware of Azul’s mounting interest in his travels and his origins. Despite his best attempts at keeping Hyrule out of any of his accounts, he was still shocked when one day his companion openly asked him about the Triforce and, worst of all, about the latest incarnation of the Hero who was said to have saved the kingdom.

It was off-handed, yet still managed to make Link land on his face as he stumbled.

He was aware of the stares he received as he got himself up and tried to dust off the dirt that clung to his tunic.

“Sorry”, he mumbled, concentrating solely on a brown stain that would not go away despite his best attempts at rubbing it out. “Stupid roots, making me trip.”

There were no trees in the vicinity.

He could have hit himself. That’s why he omitted. He could not lie to save his life, something the thieves of Lorule had made good use and fun of it at his expense.

Raud’s face was as unbelieving as was to be expected, one eyebrow nearly disappearing behind his bangs.

Azul just apologized for being the actual cause of his fall, but he did not relent: “So, do you know something?”

He was so eager and happy, it took every ounce of Link determination not to give into those bright, hopeful eyes: “Not much actually.”

He was _not_ feeling guilty at the crestfallen expression.

“Oh… that’s unfortunate.” Link willed himself not to cave in at the despondent note the words carried “I just hoped you might be more well-informed, having travelled so much.”

While Azul demanded most of his attention he was unable to ignore Raud rolling his eyes in a fashion he had become too familiar with over the last month: He reserved that particular expression for when one of them was ignorant of the obvious.

And he was annoyed, made obvious by his rigid shoulders and brisk pace.

It made Link wonder whether there was more going on than he was admitting to himself. As they trekked on in silence, their path for once not obstructed or steep enough to make them falter in their every step, his mind ran wild.

Had he let something slip? In his sleep maybe, mumbling about stuff? Or when he had gotten hurt, in shock?

His memories of the incident with the bomb for instance were murky at best. He remembered it happening but the time following immediately after was a foggy haze. It was why he hated being concussed: beside the pain it left you wondering about what you were accountable for.

Unease and guilt knotted his stomach into a tight ball as he chanced a glance at Azul who was staring intently at the map they had managed to mistreat and sully over the course of their adventure.

He knew he had shared something with him that day. Ever since, Azul had made it a point not to utter a single complaint whenever he got hurt, going as far as to hide from them the fact that his arm was next to useless because he had overexerted it.

Raud had spared Link from giving the sermon, reprimanding the dark haired youth in his very brash and painfully loud way. Azul had taken it, face laced with shame but stoic like a soldier. It didn’t suit him.

A red potion and a dressing with healing herbs did wonders to it. As he applied it, Link had asked Azul in earnest what he had been thinking, going on like this. He knew better than to be so foolish and endanger them.  
The boy had squirmed under his gaze, one Link had taught himself in order to advance in his quest. Getting people to do something for you sometimes required more persuasive tactics. He had learned that the hard way in Lorule.

“It’s really nothing,” Azul had mumbled, ducking his head and effectively making it impossible to read his face, “There are worse things.”

Only, Link knew Azul was a city child. And he doubted with how careful and mindful he was being that he had ever really had a serious injury to worry about. Link also did his outmost to keep it that way.

As such, there was no explanation to this sudden change other than the possibility of Link having blabbed out something he would never have, had he been in a lucid state.

As it was, he had taken it upon himself to make Azul drop this nasty habit he himself so diligently cultivated.  
It made him feel like a hypocrite but that was far more bearable of a thought than having to feel responsible if Azul further tried to play though because he wanted to impress them.

The silence around them was uncomfortable as they trudged on.

It was happening more often and Link was well aware that it was his fault.

Courage was not his strong suit.


	10. Looking Fresh - Part III

He was done. He was not going to survive the humiliation a third time even if he tried as hard as he could to ignore it.

Link was to, once again, wear that wretched dress.

He had not protested all the other times out of respect for the Hytopian customs and the lifestyle people cultivated there but this time every fiber of his body went absolutely rigid at the casual suggestion coming from Azul.

They were sitting around a small fire, roasting a few mushrooms and fish they had managed to catch and gather. A moment ago his stomach had been gurgling greedily with hunger. Now, it felt like someone had tied it with a knot.

“I’m not gonna wear it.”

Both his companions looked up, completely taken aback by the hollow sound of his voice. He had to make it sound hollow, otherwise he might have shouted.

Raud lifted an eyebrow. It was difficult to tell whether it was in surprise or disapproval. Link guessed it was the former since the red-head usually was very vocal about something he did not condone.

Azul, curious and naïve as ever, thought it wise to question his thinking. Which it was not.

“Is there a problem with it?”

He was far from thinking about discomfort and shame, Link knew. He was concerned about the magical properties and loss of money in case repairs were needed.

It never occurred to the both of them that wearing a dress could be an issue.

Link swallowed, finding it hard with the lump of revulsion that was blocking his throat.

He took his time before answering, plugging his roasting stick into the ground but their gazes felt heavy.

“There is nothing wrong with it. Sorry.”, he finally murmured, dejected, accepting that this was a lost battle. These were times he wished he was more forthright with his own wants. But he would not let himself become a bother or look like a whiny little kid.

They were already keeping his secret, being pig-headed about this would be ungrateful.

“That’s bull.”

Raud’s lovely language had Azul reprimanding him quietly and Link looking at him in bafflement.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, fixating Link with one of his intense glares, reading him like an open book.

Link ducked his head: “No. It’s alright. I should not have brought it up.”

Raud’s expression turned particularly sour but Link had become impervious to it thanks to their regular sessions where he managed to drive the Hytopian up a tree every few minutes.

Without much ado, Raud got up and extended his hand as if waiting for Link to take it.

When the Hero failed to give an appropriate response, he grunted in irritation.

“Give me the dress.”, he said bluntly, palm still open.

Suddenly feeling sheepish, Link shook his head, flashing them a smile that felt unconvincing.

“No, really, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not!”

He about jumped a mile when Raud shouted at him, anger radiating off of him in palpable waves. But his eyes were saying something else entirely than what his posture suggested.

“I hadn’t realized that it was that much of a problem for you.”

Azul was giving them curious looks, something like pity mingling in when he seemingly understood what his friend was referring to.

“Although I said it jokingly back then, my offer to take the dress still stands.”, Raud explained, making Link stare at him.

“You are _not_ the first person to be alienated by our understanding of what men and women should wear, but, you are definitely the first one who tried to change perspective at least. That does not mean that you have to make yourself unnecessarily miserable and uncomfortable.”

A huge weight he had not noticed carrying, suddenly vanished. With a small but grateful smile, he retrieved the garment from his pouch and handed it to the red-head, who accepted it with a stoic expression.


	11. Leaping in blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you hope for the best.

The fortress beyond the line of trees was immense, almost the size of Hyrule castle.

The atmosphere was charged, whether it was magic or the tension bleeding from their little group he couldn’t tell.

Raud stood beside him, quivering with anticipation and unbound vigor. If they were right, their journey would end here.

Experience had taught Link to not expect it but ruining the mood would not benefit them. His companions needed it. They would need each drop of motivation to pull through this.

Behind them, Azul was frantically searching through his pouch, making sure one last time that they had everything they needed in case of an emergency.  
Red potions had been stocked until there was almost no more room for gauze and rations. They had not bothered with much of both.

They would have to rush through this.

It was the witch’s lair; enemy territory. They did not have time to dawdle and fell every single monster and guard that would come their way.  
Link had had a good amount of arguments with Raud concerning the issue. The Hytopian had been dead set at purging the place.

It had taken a lot of shouting to finally get him accept that such course of action would get them killed in no time, without accomplishing anything.

That’s when Azul had started to cry and Raud had finally relented.  
Although it was inappropriate, Link was thankful for Azul’s timing if only because his throat was still protesting.

He wasn’t used to shouting anymore.

He wasn’t used to worry so much about people flinging themselves directly into the lion’s den.

He knew it was impossible to do alone and that it was unfair to disregard the progress both Azul and Raud had made.

And yet, had he had a choice, he would have left in the dead of night.

It would have been cruel towards them but they would have been safe.

His stomach twisting was not only due to the disgust he felt at himself.

He hoped that he could keep them alive.

“Alright,”, he announced quietly, drawing his companions’ attention.

They gave him nods, one stiff, the other reluctant.

Link returned the gesture.

“Let’s go.”


	12. What's worth a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, anger is not a good advisor. Neither is fear.

Raud wanted to scream until eventually he had no voice left to scream with.

He wanted to grab this stupid, stupid idiot, whose behind he was dragging through the corridors of the barracks, and shake some sense into him - if necessary even punch him in the face to get his point across.

Maybe for once this inconsiderate jerk would then think before acting.

The person on his back gave a pained grunt as his steps grew further apart in an attempt to make it to their quarters faster.

Before he could reach the door, Azul passed in a blur and held it open.

Raud quickly checked again whether he was alright.

The boy had foregone the stage of crying and had gone quiet instead. He had yet to utter a single word. It worried the red-head and it was not helped by the ashen complexion and terrified eyes that met him.

He should have been more careful as he untangled Link from him but the anger won out over his compassion – almost flinging the hero onto the bed, the latter gave a helpless gasp.

As Raud stared down at him, he made a quick decision.

“Go get a healer.”, he told Azul tonelessly and with as much calm as he could muster.

His friend startled anyway, spooked eyes zeroing in on him and then on the writhing Link.

Losing his cool, Raud finally shouted: “Now!”

He really did not want to further upset the poor boy but he couldn’t help it. He tried directing the anger at the one person at fault. It didn’t even feel wrong to blame Link.

Nodding in urgency, Azul ducked out, leaving the door open in his haste. Raud could still hear his steps as he went to close it.

The quiet click of the lock was not satisfying in the least.

He gripped the handle with so much force his knuckles turned white and ached.

Link was panting harshly behind him. Looking back over his shoulder, he gave him a withering glare.  
Link met his gaze calmly, despite the glassiness and haze of pain lacing through his green orbs.

“You,” he began, approaching the nightstand and ripping open the drawer where they kept some of their supplies, fishing out a clean rag. He returned to Link’s side.

The blond was sweating profusely, eyes still open. He knew what was coming and he was ready to receive it. It just riled Raud up further.

Something inside him snapped.

“YOU ARE THE SINGLE-MOST FUCKING IDIOT!”

Link did not even flinch when the rag hit him in the face. Despite having used all of his strength to fling it at him, Raud knew that it amounted to nothing more than a light clap to the cheek.

He had never wanted to hit Link so bad, not even when he was being an insufferable smart-ass during their lessons or while training.

He wanted to show him just how much it _hurt_.

Link drew a shuddering breath, flinching when it agitated his mid-section. This time he did close his eyes.

“I know.”

Raud did not want it to but the quiet reply siphoned some of the raging fire inside him away.

“Stop talking.”, he riposted when Link began to take shallow breaths more quickly.

He seemed to want to protest, a single eye opened a slit, his mouth twitching, but Raud beat him to it.

“Stop!” he repeated, putting his point across by yanking Link’s hands away from the wound and pressing the rag he had picked back up onto it without any consideration or gentleness.

It elicited a whimper but Raud was not able to feel bad about it.

The sheets were stained red where Links hands fisted into them.

There was a moment of quiet in which Raud concentrated all of his emotions onto the words he wanted to say, choosing them more carefully this time.

“I’m not forgiving you for this, just so you know.”

Still panting, Link threw him a puzzled look.

“I can accept that you want to protect us. It’s normal. It’s what friends do.”

Link appeared to be completely lost, leaving Raud to wonder whether it was because of possible disorientation or because it had not occurred to Link that he and Azul considered him a friend.

The thought stung. Disappointment was not one of the emotions Raud needed to add to everything he was feeling already.

He pushed it aside in favor of letting out what had been building up for a few weeks now.

“Azul really looks up to you, you know? He’s told me at least a dozen times how glad he is you came with us. It can get really annoying.”

“He’s glad you’re there to watch his back.”

Link’s pained expression morphed into something speaking of a hurt of a less physical kind. Yet, he refused to deter his gaze, defying Raud.

“You are a good fighter. You know your way around the wilderness. You are an important addition to the team.”

It took a lot out of Raud to actually admit that.

“But you’re also an idiot.”

“You think it’s alright to get hurt, to get the short stick. You think you have to constantly protect us and look out for us.”

“You never say when something bothers you.”

He knew that Link was pretty much impervious to physical pain. That’s why he was now waging war with words. Because he had learned that words stung the Hylian more than sword cuts. He would make sure this would _stick_.

“But I’m not like that and neither is Azul, so I’m gonna tell you right now what I think about your little stunt: You. fucking. asshole!”

Unconsciously he had increased the pressure on the wound, making Link cry out. He reigned himself in, but only just.

Taking a deep breath, he squinted at the blond. Link was staring back but his resolve to come across as aloof seemed to waver and crack the longer Raud went on.

“We are not your burden to carry. I refuse to be made into one by you.”

Finally, Link turned his face away in shame but Raud was not done.

“Azul always questions his usefulness, which is bull as we both know. He is smart. He was the one who figured out how that switch worked.”

Link failed again to say something, anything, all but inviting the red-head to continue.

“And I am strong enough for the both of you. Without me, you two would have been stuck in that goddammit room in the Water Temple forever.”

Whether or not Link recalled how Raud had actually saved them from the debris of a gateway that had collapsed he couldn’t tell but Link still refused to speak. Or maybe the wound was beginning to take its toll. Raud could not be sure.

“Because of you, we will have to go back there again and let’s just hope that she doesn’t get more guards in the meantime!”

It was frustrating to think about how close they had been, only for Link to try and see how deadly a spear to the gut could be.  
It would not have been far to the tower where the witch dwelt.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t use your shield!”

He had simply thrown himself between the monster and Azul, obviously reacting purely on instinct.

“I don’t understand how someone like you managed to save Hyrule if you are so ready to throw your life away!”

That one he had not intended to let slip out but it did anyway, much to his horror.

His mouth clamped shut in shock. Link lay still on the bed. For a desperate second Raud hoped he had already been passed out.

An arm sluggishly snaked up to Links face, obscuring his eyes but what Raud could see of his lower face was taught and scrunched up.

He had never seen Link cry over the duration of the journey. He was always calm and composed to a fault, only ever having gotten angry or upset when the situation called for it.

He had never let his sadness show; not too obviously anyway.

The tear tracks now slipping from underneath Link’s arm and down the side of his face were something unprecedented.

 

Raud had not been expecting to be dealing with guilt on top of everything.

He had wanted to tell him off, sure, but not reduce him down to tears.

It was probably due to the wound. It was the only reason Link had let his composure slip in the first place.

It was fascinating how no sound escaped the hero, his panting the only noise he made.

Raud shortly let his head hang between his still outstretched arms.

“That was uncalled for.” He finally admitted in a small voice. Now would be a very good time for Azul and the healer to show up. Anything to get away from Link and the havoc he had wrought.

Link’s voice was barely above a whisper. The Hytopian had to strain his ears to catch what his friend was trying to wheeze out.

“Since when…” he trailed off, obviously too exerted to properly voice his thoughts. His face still was hidden by his limb, giving Raud no chance at gauging his reaction. Still, he understood.

“I had a feeling ever since you were first brought to the castle. I later saw your Triforce mark when you saved me at Riverside.”

The flow of tears just increased, Link not saying anything, his mouth a very pale and thin line.

Raud would not take back what he had said about himself and Azul but he really wished he had left it at that. He knew that Link had issues concerning his time as the Hero of In-Between.

He suddenly felt dirty and it was not due to the grime still sticking to his clothes and face.  
A bath would not help that either.

“I’m sorry...”

Raud looked up in surprise. Link’s voice was quickly waning, making alarm bells ring off in Raud’s head. Letting go of the bloody rag, he went and pried the arm away from Link’s head.

His stomach vanished when he was met with a face as pale as the sheets underneath it, Link’s lips starting to turn a barely perceptible blue, the fingernails on the hand Raud was holding following suit.

What was most disturbing was that despite being covered with a sheen of sweat, Link was now cold to the touch.  
Panic-stricken, Raud began to lightly slap him on the cheek knowing that if the blond fell asleep now, he might not wake up. Why had they not saved at least one potion?

Link’s eyes opened blearily. It was obvious he was already far gone. Raud was terrified.

“H-Hey, no falling asleep on me now.” His voice cracked involuntarily. This was not how things were supposed to go down.

Link only regarded him but the moment did not last. His eyes closed and no matter how hard he tried, the red-head could not get him to wake up again.

Running for the door, Raud tore it open screaming for help at the top of his lungs.


	13. Despite respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm cup of tea can go a long way.

“That truly sounds awful.”

Azul nodded solemnly as the Madame’s assistant poured him a cup of tea which he accepted with a quiet thanks.

He was unsure how he had ended up in her back yard but he remembered it involved him trying to pick up one of the new costumes he had ordered.

He hoped that it would cheer up both Link and Raud.

The mere thought of his two friends made him miserable.

“Now, don’t make that face”, Madame Couture admonished, making the black-haired boy shrink back self-consciously “As you said, he is on his way to recovery. But you still look like you are expecting a funeral.”

The mood inside the barrack felt nothing short to that.

He was not sure what had transpired while he had been looking for the healers but Raud had made it a point to avoid the room where Link was currently recuperating. Link, all the while, was mostly sleeping or pretending to whenever someone came to check in on him.

His gut feeling told him that a wedge had been driven between the two. He just wished he knew whether it was something he could remedy or not. So far, all his attempts had been refuted, both by Link and Raud.

On top of being the one responsible for Link’s injury, he felt like he had failed at being a good friend and mediator. Up until now, he had always managed to ease up the tension in their small group.

He idly wondered if the blond had simply played along to make him feel better.

The Madame gave a weary sigh, filled with the very kind of peevishness only an elderly citizen could muster.

“Drink the tea, boy. Then we will talk.”

And as to illustrate her point, she took a hearty gulp from her own, large cup.

Having known the Madame since he had been able to crawl, and knowing that she would not take ‘no’ for an answer, Azul obediently took a sip. Though not having a telling smell, the taste was astonishingly rich and strong – fruity but not overly sweet or sour.

Instantly he could feel warmth spreading through him. He hadn’t noticed how taught he had been until he felt his shoulders relax.

He knew she was potent in magic, he was only surprised to find out it obviously wasn’t restricted to clothes.

Madame Couture’s smile was as warm as it was smug.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.”

She set her cup back down on the saucer with a chink and proceeded by picking up a pair of knitting needles that had been deposited on the table. A scarf, sky-blue with intricate golden designs, hung off them half finished.

“So, your friends refuse to talk to each other and the patient has been feeling very down?” she mused out loud, never breaking the rhythm of her needles clacking against each other.

Azul watched in fascination with how much ease she threaded the needles through loops.

“I cannot say I am surprised. That boy already had that look upon him when he first set foot into my shop.”

Blinking up at her quizzically, Azul paused in his drinking in favor of asking what she meant.

“I can assume you are aware who our dear friend truly is?”

It was more of a statement rather than an inquiry. Azul answered nonetheless.

“The Hero of In-Between.”

It was funny how easily he had believed it and very sad how long it had taken him to understand the truth of it.

The Madame nodded sagely, her shaded glasses glinting in the sunlight. The clicking continued.

“It was my assistant who found him standing in front of one of the boards informing about our princess’ predicament. Chaun had to force him to enter my establishment, proclaiming that he was the most suited candidate he had seen so far.”

Azul said nothing but for the first time he felt something like irritation. Chaun, boisterous and with no restraints when it came to stating his thoughts, had never once said something similar about him or Raud even before Link’s arrival.

He wondered whether this was what his red-headed partner felt like most of the time and decided he did not like it.

And Link was not to blame. Not really anyway. After all, Azul himself had not missed an opportunity to be amazed at their new companion and the air of calmness and control he emitted. Resenting him for it, because other people had inevitably noticed, would just be petty.

Trying to his best to push the invasive thoughts away he asked: “But what does this have to do with his…”

What was he to call it? Despondency? Sadness? … Depression?

“…his mood?”

The eyebrow almost disappearing in Madame Couture’s slightly receding hairline was fascinating to watch but could only mean he had blurted out something she considered monumentally idiotic. Even the metronomic clicking of her needles halted for a moment.

Shaking her head, she reached for her cup and, after obviously noticing there was nothing left, put it back down with an indignant little huff.

“Tell me now”, she said, leaning forward in her chair and fixing Azul with what he could only guess was a stern glare, “why would a man, beloved and hailed by his people, want to leave them behind?”

Taken aback, Azul could feel his jaw dropping. Dimly, he remembered the night at camp, a very similar discussion having arisen with Raud. Yet, they had never cleared up on that, Raud’s face too closed off to invite anymore questions.

Seemingly wanting to grant him some time to think over his answer, the Madame retreated back into her chair and proceeded with her work which was almost finished.

Wishing not to disappoint her, Azul pondered the question seriously.

It was important to take into consideration all he knew about Hyrule and its hero.

The kingdom had been, time and time again, haunted by an evil that wished to make the lands its own. As far as history went there must have been a time where one of the heroes had failed.

The books spoke of a Dark Age, even going so far as to state that the Kingdom of Hytopia having been faced with an increase of monster activity and attacks.

Then, the evil was finally banished and peace returned to Hyrule and the lands surrounding it.

But evil would return without fail, having to be stopped again and again. Azul could imagine the terror of such a prospect, always having to fear that his life would be disrupted by a power a select few could face.

What must it have been like for Link? Knowing that despite being blessed by the Goddesses Hyrule venerated, failure and death were always a possibility?

Having to face a legacy as heavy as the one he was carrying?

The expectations placed upon him must have been tremendous. Azul already found himself overwhelmed at times with his own people’s questions about the progress they made in the Drablands.

His expression must have betrayed his thoughts because, unbidden, Madame patted him on the shoulder in what was clearly meant to be a comforting gesture.

“What that boy needs is a friend and I can say with certainty that you will remain a good one to him. He just needs time to understand that.”

Expertly twisting her needles, she finished the scarf; a master-piece like only Madame Couture could make.

Busying herself by folding it neatly, Azul felt some of the hope that had been siphoned out of him return.

Patience was the key to everything, his father had once said. Maybe it was the same with Link.

Smiling and thanking Chaun for the tea as the shop assistant hurried to fetch the cloth from Madame Couture’s hands, the Hytopian went and grabbed the bland package containing the new suit.

As he was about to leave the garden by reentering the shop, he turned back around with a smile: “Thank you for your hospitality and advice, grandmother.”

Madame’s scowl was intense but lacked any serious threat of harm.

“I have told you numerous times now not to call me that.”

Azul gave a small laugh. They had this little script perfected and going for years now.

“And mother says I shall try and continue to call you such.”

Madame Couture shook her head, giving a sigh that was supposed to be dramatic but for some reason it seemed lackluster.

“I know, dear boy, I know,” she waved him off with her hand “Now shoo, off you go! There are friends waiting for you.”

With a reluctant nod, he obliged and closed the door behind him, never seeing the dismayed looking eyes behind tinted glasses.


End file.
